


家猫

by KuroNaka



Category: Methods: The Detective Competition
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNaka/pseuds/KuroNaka
Summary: 美国大赛结束后，猫挠挠回到监狱里发生的故事。
Relationships: strangers/Catscratcher | Norris Sloan





	家猫

  
表演散场，演员谢幕。  
他被押送回来时还穿着那件可笑的浅黄色职业装。但没有哪家企业的合伙人会如此落魄失意，我拨弄着铁圈上的钥匙想，这个角色不适合他，就像诺里斯和猫挠挠这个奇怪又有点可爱的称号一样不兼容。他不会像监狱外面的任何人，他是一名谋杀犯，他只适合扮演黑手，扮演那个在比赛中留到最后的罪犯，精于计谋的夺权者，功亏一篑的输家。  
地狱的一周没能卸下他的手铐脚铐，所谓的构想未醒来便窒息在摇篮怀中。那么，欢迎回来。我的一名同事冲他吹口哨，他头都没抬一下，仿佛那个叫诺里斯的早被判处死刑，而前方等待他的正是绞刑架。有人窃笑，还有人一声不吭，冷漠是成年人专属的防御，但那也是外面公民的特权。  
秘密暴露后，这个憔悴的中年男人看起来知道接下来会发生什么。  
  
换班前，我把他带到狱警们的休息间，这里常年有热烘烘的暖气和咖啡，是其他囚犯做梦都想来的好地方。不过我要是他多半笑不出来。刚跨入大门，科尔就一拳招呼在他的腹部，罪犯捂着肚子跪倒在地上，额头渗出冷汗。我抓住他的头发往上拎，强迫他看向我们。  
他身材瘦小，一看就是小时候不肯好好吃饭的类型。即使贴着墙战直，他也只能够到我们中最矮的一位（也就是我）的下巴，制服他根本花不了多少力气。所以只要让他稍微尝点苦头，他就乖乖同意了我们的 **请求** 。  
出于安全考虑我用旧制服将他的双手裹紧，以免我们中的某人不小心破相。铐上手铐的囚犯不等于关进笼子的野兽，此外涂有特殊材料的指甲也让我有些后怕。其他人对我近乎细心的举动颇为不满，但他们也没说什么，毕竟好戏马上要上演了。  
错误的犯罪矫正时间。  
  
一名高个子狱警从背后箍住了他。他被突如其来的动作惊得缩起脖子，像只刚被推上猎奇表演秀的小动物，赤裸裸暴露在狂热观众面前。我抬起他的腿根，把长裤脱至脚踝处。他的小腿摸起来瘦且干瘪，还有不少体毛，完全没办法勾起那帮男人的欲望。但是没关系，观众们已经饥不择食，更何况他们期望的精彩部分就在眼前了。  
粗糙、肮脏的大手掐住他的腰，诺里斯因为粗暴的插入痛得倒吸冷气，可惜这仅仅是开端，很快他就因为更粗暴的抽插战栗起来，瞳孔猛地放大，双腿发颤，几乎快忘记如何呼吸，在痛感刺激下不停挣扎的他不会收获同情，而只会被当作一种索求。喘息间，有人再次拽住他的头发。  
一只手捏住他的喉咙。龟头在下唇上蹭了蹭，没有塞进去。  
那张嘴得留给更重要的事情。  
他是赢过了美国所有罪犯的黑手，无法否认，他真的很聪明，所以一开始他就知道他们想要什么。  
诺里斯张嘴，开始模仿女人叫床。  
“操，真他妈恶心，像在操充气娃娃。”  
“还是他妈快漏气的那种。”  
特里斯坦一边骂，一边更用力地操他作为奖励。诺里斯在大幅度的顶弄内脏的动作下痉挛，很快就射了，小腹靠下茂密的毛发被汗液和精液打湿，一缕缕的贴在大腿内侧。他的头垂向一边，脸上是说不清恐惧还是兴奋的复杂神情。叫床声起伏不断，几个憋不住等不及的家伙在边上自顾自地手淫，啊其实也不难理解，监狱里工作久了大家压力都很大的啦，再说忍太久对身体也不好。  
等轮到第五个人时他的叫声有些吃力了。野猫一样的男人绷紧浑身肌肉，挣动，发出细微的恳求，这大概花掉了他最后一点能用的力气。身处舞台中心的诺里斯将要被不属于他的溺爱腐蚀至瓦解溃烂。渴望不会停下，轮奸也不会停下，被逼到极限时他会吐出几个单词，像是“痛”和“不要”之类的，梗在喉咙里的哀求没说完就被抽插搅得七零八落。  
一旦他漏出不成样的、属于男人的呻吟，他们就会给他点教训，冲着肋间狠狠踹上一脚，再抽几个耳光。他的口鼻开始淌血，血液沿着下颌骨的角度滴落，和地板上好几个人的体液混在一起，汇聚成水洼。断断续续的叫床听得我心烦意乱，我转头催促前面的人能不能快点搞定，不然我要赶不上换班了。  
还好，我最终还是赶上了。  
他跪伏在地上，大腿还维持着张开的讨好姿势，射在脸上的精液挂在深蓝色发尖。鼻血混着白浆从唇边淌下，嘴角沾着狱警们的阴毛。他那根可怜的阴茎无力地抽搐几下，也射不出什么东西了。要是有人从后面干进去，他还会像只发情期的母猫配合着抬腰。我把我的阴茎捅进那副快哑掉的喉咙，在他的窒息中顺利来了一发。  
  
之后几周同样的表演几天一次，一天几次地上演。他成了罪犯和狱警口中的名人，办公室里的人也和我打听消息。这帮精虫上脑的废物也就这时候肯主动找我这个新来的搭话。直到他再没法发出像样的声音，同事们才会扫兴而归。当然太快结束的话也没什么意思，没玩够的人会拿点东西塞上他的嘴然后再来一发。之后一般由我负责打扫卫生，有时也负责把他送回牢房，他走得很慢，合不拢的双腿总是打颤，后来我们索性给他安排了最靠近值班室的牢房，还是单人间，高兴吧，这下你不用再蹲小黑屋了。  
他们称赞他叫得好听，腰动得卖力，夸奖他听话乖巧，我想起父亲在老家养的那只杂种猫，它是外面捡来的野猫，却比任何名贵的品种猫都要听话。家里人没有不喜欢抚摸它的皮毛，抓挠它的下巴。平日里它依偎在父亲的大腿上，只要拍拍尾巴根部的位置，它就会迫不及待地翘起屁股，露出粉嫩的性器官。这个小骚货，父亲笑着拍打着家猫的屁股。它发出喵喵的满足叫声。  
他和猫的区别可能只在一根尾巴，我想，也许下次该弄个肛塞。  
  
天气转冷总在一夜之间。  
暖气供应的时间延长了，但他在别人操他时越来越冷漠，他不再看着操他的男人，他看着外面看热闹的人，看着水槽边衣柜剥落的漆皮，看着阴茎和他结合部位的肉色粘膜，好像他不过是诺里斯偷走的假人模型中的一具，而真正的黑手还没有被打败，他穿着第六大关的那件职业装，站在人群中冷眼旁观，扮演着一无所知的太妃先生。  
新来的人总嫌弃他不够热情，他们想用烟头和鞋跟让他叫的再响一点，但他们要刺激的罪犯不在这里，那具空壳承受着愈演愈烈的殴打、羞辱，他咬住牙关，双眼紧闭，大概是在忍耐。  
可惜忍让不会换取多少同情。  
假如他能不停地像个女人一样浪叫，我们会把他操到天亮。没人会在意弄坏一个倒霉囚犯。他们做的只会越来越过火。  
彻头彻尾的死局。  
  
一次意外松动中，他的手从束缚中挣脱出来，徒劳地在半空挥舞，试着抓住什么。猫爪划过艾德里安的上衣衬衫，留下一道豁口。  
“操！”  
他骂着抄起手边工具台上的钢丝钳，钳口的金属光泽闪烁，我心里闪过不好的念头。刚想喊停，诺里斯的表情就凝固住了，接着是惨叫，一名囚犯被痛苦活活撕开的惨叫，小个子男人的胸腔深处爆发出惨叫，尖锐的爪子在钳子紧拧下变形，扭曲。他试了好几次才把它彻底拽下来。连根掀起的指甲盖呈现新鲜的红色，连带一小片血肉粘连在上边。  
诺里斯的瞳孔在剧烈痛苦下扩散，胸口激烈起伏，做完去爪手术的手无力垂下，像是被抽干了抵抗的欲望。  
恐惧又回到了那具躯壳里。  
“要操你几遍你才会乖乖听话啊？啊？”  
“好可怕啊，他差点就把你弄瞎了。”  
“喂，看看这凶器。”伊万牵起他的手，向所有人展示他用于伪装的花招，“这么危险的作案工具可不能留在你身边，不好意思，我们要没收它们了哦？”  
他的脸色呈现接近失血的惨白，嘴唇颤抖，他说不出话，没有人想听他说话。  
一只手捂住他的嘴，然后，更多的手伸向了他。  
我的腿开始发软。不是泄欲，这是纯粹的施虐。我有点看不下去了。  
“快点，你还上不上了？”边上的人用手肘撞撞我，边解裤腰带边问。  
我丢下一个上厕所的借口，落荒而逃。  
休息间里爆发出一阵哄笑。  
  
等关上门后，我才发现我早就硬得不行了。  
门外的叫喊声、笑声、口哨声，灌进我的耳朵里，我上下摸索着衣服口袋，但没有东西能让我冷静下来。  
我拉开裤子拉链，疯狂地撸动，想着他的眼睛头发嘴唇，想着把操他的念头和别的什么东西赶出脑子。  
快射精时，我听到重物砸在门板上的响声，门把手转动的尖声，男人声嘶力竭的叫声。  
他还是要逃跑的，但这里没有人不想逃跑。  
惨叫，又一次。  
我看着满手的精液发呆。  
  
等最后一位哼着曲子离开，我才进入这个充斥腥臭气味的小房间。味道浓郁到令人反胃，几乎盖过了血的气味。诺里斯面朝下躺在地板上，我不知道他是否还活着。  
我把他拖到墙边，往脸上泼了一杯水。他的身上遍布用力抓握留下的淤青，小腹微微凸起，肠子装不下的精液流得到处都是，膝盖手肘全都磨破了，手上已经找不到完整的手指甲。诺里斯没有反应，半闭的眼里只有木然。虽然可能会被同事嘲笑至少两个星期，但我必须承认，现在的他看起来有点可爱。  
投降了？放弃了？绝望了？  
但他们不会停手的，听话不是狱警们每天关照他的理由。  
  
**“嘿。”**  
他的嗓音像是被拖拽着在碎石路上滚了一路，沙哑粗糙。  
我止住脚步，牢门合上的重音在狭小空间中回荡，但他还站在铁栏杆后面，抓着那些金属制品，门柱上手指边有凝结的雾。  
在接触到我的视线时他瑟缩了一下，我希望那出自恐惧，很快，他说的话证明了我的怀疑。  
**“今天很冷。你想要暖和一下吗？”**  
他靠近了些，带着惯有的畏缩和不安。诺里斯目不转睛地盯着我，他舔了一下嘴唇，我心里开始莫名的发毛。这里不是休息间，走廊上也没有别人，其他懂事的囚犯对狱警的私事一向视而不见。  
他的眼睛是黑色的，纯良的、狡黠的黑色。  
我将手伸向背后。  
这很不对劲，我没听他人提过诺里斯在回来后的关押期有什么出格举动（除非他们又在瞒着我干什么好事），犯人与狱警单独相处，这本就是需要打起百倍精神的情况，布莱尔教过我怎样处理那些不知好歹的犯人，我也见过几次，方法很简单，也很有效。  
他的头发是深蓝色的，柔软，有点扎手，让人想到黑夜中的床单。  
我摸到了皮套的搭扣。  
他很危险，你要比对待别的犯人更小心地对待他，有些事一拖再拖会酿成大错，所以，我得赶快——  
**“我知道，你和他们是不一样的。”**  
抽出警棍的手停下了。  
我无法像对待其他犯人那样砸碎他的手腕，我想，那里已全是紫红色的瘀伤。你没法毁掉已经坏掉的玩具。  
  
他含住我的手指吮吸，模仿着他给其他男人口交的动作。指腹抚摸过温软的喉舌，唾液冲淡了血腥味，原本尖利的反抗武器也成了取悦他人的玩物。我抽出手指，把他想要的东西狠狠撞进去。他有点呛到，但那双黑眼睛还在看着我，脸颊被我的鸡巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。我的手脚发麻，只觉得全身所有能思考的血液全涌到了那里，我再次顶腰捅进去，猫的舌头热情地包裹住龟头，缠上血管突起的部位，配合地弄出噗呲噗呲的水声。我头一次被男人口到有种头晕目眩的感觉，还没等说什么，我就全部射在他的口腔里。  
他殷勤地舔掉没来得及咽下去的、黏在阴囊上的精液，像在舔生日蛋糕上的奶油。看着那条舌头我很快又勃起了。再回过神来时我已经骑在他的身上，把他的头按在地面，一手卡住他的脖子，诺里斯发出了暧昧不清的低语，那也许是他的本音，但我不在乎，反正是男人的就行。我只想疯狂操他，操到他永远没法用那张嘴说话。而我也确实那么做了。  
混乱的欲望中，我看见他的手抓住了我的手腕，指背上的血痂被体液浸泡得发黑，裂开，露出内里鲜红的肉。  
他看起来很痛苦。但为什么呢？我不过是满足了你的小小心愿啊？  
……  
我把昏死的他留在那里，锁上牢门，回到岗位。  
  
他很好用，但是用得越多，坏得越快。  
懂得更换断掉发条的人不会弄坏玩偶。  
最近我们结束后多了余兴活动，之前装修留下的材料给我和我的同事提供不少灵感。有人用麻绳套住他的脖子，像牵宠物犬一样拖拽前进，看被操得奄奄一息的他因为窒息再次在地面上扑腾挣扎，拼命想要扯开那根剥夺氧气的绳索，直至失禁，昏迷。喂，这不是还有力气吗，有人笑着给了他一脚。  
若干年后那只猫年纪大了，也染了很多病，我猜其中包括老年痴呆。属于它的温顺和乖巧不见了，另一只毛发脏乱，邋里邋遢的老猫代替了它。稍一靠近它就会弓背威吓，家里没人敢接近它，更不用说照顾。我能做的也只有在固定角落里更换水和猫粮。一天早上我在卫生间排水口边发现了它，它可能是渴了所以会在冬天倒在那个地方。肥硕的家鼠啃食它的脚爪，我又伤心又觉得恶心，最后我叫醒了父亲，他用昨天买的报纸把它包裹起来，让它看上去像个慈善商店里的二手木乃伊。父亲出门10分钟后空手回来了。那是我家到垃圾分类站的距离。  
他活不过这个冬天。  
  
今晚轮到我和艾德里安值班。他去电力室找联欢会后藏起来的酒，其他狱警回宿舍睡大觉，予以准假的幸运儿则在外头等回城的晚班车。我把上次牌局留下的纸屑和烟头扫进垃圾桶，想着圣诞假期该去谁家过，跟去年一样，这时候我妈肯定又会打电话来烦我，是时候告诉她她儿子早就不——我听到身后金属碰撞的轻响。  
哐。  
哐，哐。  
是诺里斯，他用手铐铐环轻敲水管。  
这些天我们完事后他很少说话，也难怪，不是谁都有心情在被轮奸后和别人聊天的。我本打算快点收拾完就押送他回牢房，但我停顿了一下，意识里某些匍匐爬行的片段毫无征兆地抬头了：  
“你想要杯水？”  
他点头，用没有指甲的那根手指指向喉咙。  
我去饮水机那里倒了杯水递给他。他接过纸杯的动作很慢，慢到我以为他在怀疑水里有什么毒药。我向下看，看到他小臂上青紫色的淤伤，泛灰肤色下透出血丝的走向。上次巡逻时那里的皮肤还算得上是完好无损。我想那才是答案。  
他的手抖得厉害，杯子没凑到嘴边水就洒了大半。即使双手捏住纸杯，他看起来都没办法顺利把液体送进嘴里。  
我在心里叹气。  
“给我老实点。”  
我在他脚边蹲下，抬起被水弄得皱巴巴的纸杯，他看了我一眼便合上双眼，默认了我给他喂水的保姆行为。他的喉结上下滚动，短而细密的睫毛随着吞咽动作颤抖，我忍不住多看了一会。松开手后，心跳仍然没有放缓的迹象，该死的，等换完班我就去外面透透气，离犯人太近是让人神经紧张。  
突然，我意识到自己犯了一个致命错误。  
铁链声响起。  
误判。  
一只手捂上我的嘴，没等我求救，脑后的重击就彻底断开了意识与现实的链接。  
昏迷前，我尝到他的手心里满是血腥味。  
  
  
“喂，文森特，你他妈要磨蹭到什么时候！”  
“别催了，你也没利索到哪里去！这该死的婊子又不老实，过来搭把手！”  
“真是要命……来了！”  
  
  
他半跪在地上，握着我们给他做手术的那把钢丝钳，一下、又一下地凿进艾德里安的眼窝，他的眼球被捣烂了，脖子被锐器戳穿、几乎和脑袋分家。每次拔出钳子，粉红的脑组织从我同事的头颅中带离，飞溅在他的脸上又黏糊糊地滑落下来，落回艾德里安死前因惊恐张大的嘴里。诺里斯冷眼低垂，仿佛他不过是个刚好路过的旁观者。  
我害怕到了极点，尖叫声卡在嗓子眼里——我的嘴被破布塞住，手铐将反抗的机会禁锢在墙边水管上。我动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着那名囚犯虐待同事的尸体。我看着他把彻底裂成两半的头颅丢到一边。用沾有精液的囚服擦净脸上的血污，转头，望向我。  
他一步，一步走近我，我拼命想要后退，但无济于事，除了发出呜呜的祈求声我什么也做不到。  
  
  
躲在父亲身后的我屏住呼吸，祈祷父亲不要发现它脖子上的掐痕。幸好他也忍受不了死猫散发的恶臭，我呼出一口气，揪紧的心也恢复平静，终于不用天天负责这畜生了。打翻的猫粮碗和水盆简直快要了我的命。  
  
  
**“你在害怕。”**  
他的声音和任何时候都不一样，冷静，缓慢，没有起伏。  
**“别这样啊……这可是你希望看到的。 ”**  
我死命摇头，眼泪鼻涕流得满脸都是，后脑一片冰凉。  
  
  
他慢条斯理地换上我的警服，把过长的部分塞进内侧，扣上领口扣子，扶正警帽。  
诺里斯拿起挂在衣帽架上的麻绳，将它环绕在我的颈间，失去指甲的手指打结时不再颤抖，系结手法温柔得好像在向挚爱道别。 **再见了** ，他说。  
  
  
我看着他拉住那根决定我生死的麻绳。  
收紧，再收紧。  
粗纤维摩擦着脖子皮肤，我再也听不到外面的声音了。  
  
  
如果你想收养一只野猫，你得洗净它的毛发，剪掉它的指甲，用生肉、罐头和项圈驯化它，让它知道谁才是主人。  
  
  
但罪犯永远是罪犯。  
  
  
我开始尖叫。  
  
  
  



End file.
